


Requiem of Slumber

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Elta and Caro meet in dreams, Elta is so innocently in love with Caro help him, It's just them being soft, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: When the pining for Caro gets too strong one stormy night, Elta does the impossible and meets him in the realm of dreams





	Requiem of Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo this is my first gbf fic since the Together in Song completely wrecked me and I need Caro and Elta talking again TwT

Months had passed since the crew was on the Perfetto Island, where they witnessed the rise and subsequent slumber of the Primal Beast Arte - no, Caro. To Elta, he would always be Caro, the kind man who used his powers to help people be in high spirits.

Even when he was the one who needed it the most.

Elta tossed and turned in his sleep. Tonight was a windy night, and the sheets didn’t do much to keep him warm. He curled up into a ball for warmth, trying to hum the tune Caro would play, the soft gentle tune that put his heart to ease. If only he could hear it one last time…

Slowly but surely he drifted off to sleep, the tune playing on in his head, and slowly getting louder and louder...along with...strings? When Elta opened his eyes, he was in a white void. There was nothing to see, but he knew the tune had to come from somewhere. He wandered around aimlessly, until his eyes landed on a familiar golden figure.

No...it couldn’t be him, or it _had_ to be a dream...He was supposed to be asleep, never to wake up for hundreds of years. Yet here he was, playing the melody Elta yearned to listen to. He walked closer, the figure growing more defined with each step. Those golden locks of hair, that soft smile, that pale skin that radiated warmth; he looked exactly how Elta saw him last.

Caro looked up at Elta, eyes widening in surprise. “Eh? Elta? What are you doing here?”

“I could be asking the same of you, Caro.” This definitely was a dream, yet something felt...off. Like Caro was actually present.

“Well, I was just remembering the conversation we had, and how you liked this lullaby. And you?”

Elta rubbed the back of his head, “I...actually wanted to hear you play that song...since I was unable to sleep.” _Was it only that though?_

“Would you like me to continue playing? Although, I suppose you’d already be sleeping if you can see me.”

“No no! Please! I want to hear!” Elta sat in front of Caro, looking expectantly at the young man. Caro blinked in surprise, which gave way to a soft smile.

“Yes, if you insist.” Caro sat in position, picking the instrument in his hands and played the beginning chords. Elta closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him. He definitely missed this, just one taste of Caro’s music left him feeling as if he needed more to be satiated. Soon Caro started singing, another wave of warmth coursing through Elta’s body. If only he could stay here forever....

Alas, dreams were meant to have an end, and as soon as Caro played the last note, Elta found himself back into reality, back on the Grandcypher. He hugged himself. It truly was a dream. 

A dream he wanted to see again.

He made his way onto the deck of the Grandcypher. The tumultuous winds of last night had become a soothing breeze. On the deck, Lyria and Vyrm were admiring the view of the vast skies with Gran. 

"Ah Elta! You're awake so early!" Lyria exclaimed, her voice as cheerful as ever. 

"Did you manage to sleep well? The storm was kinda rough last night,” Gran asked out of concern.

“Mhm!” Elta nodded, “I even managed to dream a bit.”

“Oh! A dream! What kind of dream?” Vyrm asked, flying close to Elta. Elta took a step back.

“Ehhh it’s not a big deal, just Caro playing some music,” he said with a shy smile.

“Ohoho! You’re getting bashful like a girl in love!” Vyrm teased.

Elta squawked at the suggestion, “Of course not! Caro is just so amazing at the way he plays! His posture! The way his fingers gently caress the strings pulling a melody out of them! The way his lips curl into a smile as he plays, and his voice as he sings is so warm!”

As Elta continued to talk about Caro, Gran and Lyria looked at each other, amused by his obliviousness.

***

The next night, he found himself in the void once again. This time he instinctively looked around for Caro, and wasn’t disappointed when Caro called out for him, “Elta! So you came back!”

Elta turned towards him. Was he suddenly able to will his dreams into his command? 

“What is this place? How am I able to meet you?” Elta asked.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t know myself...I’m guessing somehow our dreams are linked to each other,” Caro said, smiling sheepishly. “Either way, I’m glad I’m able to meet you like this, Elta...”

Elta felt his heart skip with joy, his face heating up. Why was he suddenly feeling bashful? He’s talked with Caro before right?

“I...I feel the same way, Caro.” The both of them sat on the floor, Caro looking intently at Elta.

“So, how’s your life going so far?” Caro cradled his cheek on his hand.

Elta thought a bit before answering. “Not much. I’m still getting used to being a skyfarer. It’s a little hard, life on the ship. But there are a lot of people with such kind hearts that it makes it all better!”

Caro’s eyes sparkled. “Travelling along with so many people, that sounds so fun…” His eyes cast downward, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to experience that.

Elta gave a nervous smile. “It is! In fact, I played this song just the other night.” Elta took his instrument and pulled the bow, catching Caro’s attention. Caro listened raptly, swaying his head with the slow rhythm. Once the piece came to an end, Caro immediately began to clap.

“Wow! What a beautiful song, it’s like a youth yearning for something!”

“Eh? That’s how you see it?” Elta asked, his face turning a little red.

“Mhm! And it goes so well with your way of playing music, with so much love and heart.”

Elta smiled from the praise until he felt the familiar shift in his surroundings, and again...he was back in his bed, the warm feeling already fading away.

***

Day after day, Elta would meet Caro in his dreams and simply talk or play. The minstrel would talk about his day on the Grandcypher, how he and Selfira would entertain the crew, along with composing and hearing new songs. Caro would intently listen, sometimes talking about the days of the past when he was learning the arts, and even played the first songs he learnt to Elta.

The rest of the crew noticed Elta becoming more chipper than usual, occasionally humming a tune no one had heard of. However, it only attracted attention for a brief moment, as long as he wasn’t causing trouble.

On one of these auspicious days, Elta found himself humming a tune again, catching the attention of Selfira this time. “Ah, what a lovely tune.” She said, “If only Caro could hear it...”

Elta’s humming stopped for a moment, about to correct Selfira, until he realised what reality was for the rest of the crew “Yeah...you are right...he would have asked to start playing it...”

Selfira smiled and nodded. “He would have...hey, let’s try playing this song. Even though he may not hear it, perhaps he’ll find the manuscript when he wakes up.” Elta nodded a little tensely, a horrible realisation boring itself into his head as Selfira went to get sheet music. They played the tune together, but only Elta knew how tense he was.

***

Elta visited Caro in his dreams, this time the thought looming over his head. Caro greeted him with a smile, until he noticed the sadness on Elta’s face.

“What’s wrong, Elta?” Caro asked, concern painting his face. “Is something worrying you?”

Elta shook his head. “It’s...nothing much...We were trying to transpose the song you taught me the other day.”

“Oh! That’s so nice of you!” Caro said.

“But...then I realised, you wouldn’t be able to hear me play.” Elta’s hands turned into fists.

“Eh? What do you mean, Elta? I can always hear you play here…”

“It’s not the same!” Elta said, his voice pained. “I-I want to see you in reality again! I want to do duets with you! I want to hug you! I want to kiss you!” As the last sentence left Elta’s lips, he realised what he had just said, and why the pain of not seeing Caro was so great.

Caro stood there dumbfounded, his mouth agape. Elta flailed his hands trying to rectify the damage. “P-Please forget the last sentence! I didn’t mean to say it out loud!”

Caro looked to the ground, deep in thought. “So that’s why your music sounds so forlorn...Elta…”

Elta turned away bashfully, unable to bring himself to face Caro. Now would be a good time to wake up, he thought dejectedly...until Caro hugged Elta from behind. Elta could feel Caro’s chin rest on his head.

“Elta, do you enjoy the time we spend here?” His voice asked tenderly, making Elta shiver a bit from the closeness.

“Of course, I look forward to it everyday...”

“Do you like the songs we play together?”

“Why wouldn’t I? They make me happy and I get to share it with others.” Elta held Caro’s arms. For someone supposedly frail, he felt...secure in them.

“That is all I ask of you. I know I’ll be asleep past your lifespan, but...for now won’t this be enough?” His voice moved to his ears, Elta could feel his breath against them. Elta turned around to face him.

“I can be a little selfish...can’t I? But if this is the best…” Elta pulled Caro down to let their foreheads touch each other.

“Thank you. Now, weren’t you saying something about a kiss?” Caro said gently, and leaned over, kissing Elta softly. The warmth of the kiss enveloped Elta, just like how he first heard his music. He reciprocated in the best way he knew, and held them close.

They parted away, both their faces flushed from happiness. They pulled each other into a tight embrace. Caro whispered, “I love you, Elta.”

“Me too, Caro,” he whispered back, his eyes falling closed. Soon enough, he found himself back in his bed, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading throughout his body, especially his lips. Elta smiled to himself. This could work out somehow. He always made it work for himself, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end, and thanks to Kimi and Kat for beta-reading this fic! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter [@BChessmaster](https://twitter.com/BChessmaster)


End file.
